


Gold, Guns, Girls

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo pays Bela in kind, not cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold, Guns, Girls

Jo's heard Bela has bullets that, through a trick in the forging, are imbued with dead man's blood, and the gun sized to match the bullets, because the bullets are a nonstandard size. Bela's price isn't what Jo was expecting, but, hell, it's not like Jo hasn't whored herself out for the job before. Knowing (of) Bela, she probably has too. It's a mutually enjoyable night, even, that or Bela does an excellent job of faking it, but why would Bela set a price she didn't want?

(The truth involves sex magic, but Jo doesn't know that.)


End file.
